


There are more of you!?

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: F/F, F/M, I promise as I go along more people/relationships will be added, M/M, Please suggest more people and couples/OT3s to join
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, Mycroft, Ianto, Merlin and Q happen to be brothers; of course this is not mentioned to heir respective partners who discover in interesting ways how large the Holmes family really is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	There are more of you!?

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to give me people or relationship ideas to increase the family please do! Also if you wish to beta please contact me as I know my writing is appaling!

CHAPTER 1

When John met Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade there were a few things he wouldn't discover for quite a while, the most important (and shocking) of which was that; No... Wait... Hang on... I'll explain from the beginning.  
Sherlock Holmes and John Watson had been living together for quite a while before the 'Scandal In Belgravia' case arrived from Mycroft Holmes. A few weeks later following a scene between Sherlock, John and Irene Adler which had occurred somewhat like this;  
"Hamish... John Hamish Watson... If you're looking for baby names."  
"..."  "..."  
Sherlock suddenly declared, "Reuban"   
"Who's been robbing who?" questioned John.  
"No Reuban. It's my middle name. I just, I thought you should know, and I do love you."  
"I know 'lock. Blimey, your parents really wanted you to get bullied!"  
"What?"  
"Come on - Sherlock Reuban Holmes. Plays the violin and deduces people. You can't tell me no-one picked on you at all."  
"Well..."  
"Hmm."  
"I was actually home-schooled."  
"Really! You were stuck at home with Mycroft all day, no wonder you hate him!"  
"Well him and Lestrade, and not all the time."  
"What?"  
"Haven't I told you? I've known Lestrade since I was 11 or 12. Mycroft," Sherlock snarled, "got to go to school but I was to 'troublesome' apparently. Originally he attended Private Boarding Schools, but the year before he started attending Eton he spent it at a normal school. I am quite certain he was bullied for a while until he discovered enough peoples secrets that he could control his peers. Mother believes this is where his appetite for power comes from-"  
"But you believe differently I presume."  
"Yes I think he rather wanted to follow father's example, and enjoyed bossing about our staff, so the bullying just encouraged his beliefs."  
"Okay but Greg?"  
"Oh Lestrade, well he rather 'befriended' Mycroft and an unlikely friendship occurred." Sherlock exclaimed this with mock-enthusiasm. "Of course Father disapproved of this friendship, but Mummy always tried to teach about how others think so it was allowed. Father just had to accept it once they were married."  
A burst of tea flew across the table from John, whose face was a comical look of surprise. "Sorry, what"  
"They're married John, come on even you must have realised."  
"I knew they were both married but I just wondered who could cope with Mycroft all the time."  
At this Sherlock smiled. "Yes well, did you wonder how the gay marriage bill was sent through so quickly about ten years ago?"  
"No. I was in training to be a doctor and soldier."  
"Doesn't mean you shouldn't pay attention to the news!"  
"Well sorry for ten years ago then."  
"Not good?"  
"A little bit not good yeah."  
"Sorry. You know I talk without thinking sometimes."  
"..."  
"Quite a lot of the time."  
"..."  
"Almost all of the time?"  
"Apology accepted."


End file.
